


[Audio] Sinfonietta For One Sorrowed

by iphis18



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Work, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Musical Fanwork, Trans Male Character, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis18/pseuds/iphis18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trans Nico narrative told in three movements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Audio] Sinfonietta For One Sorrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it looks ugly, but it's clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506390) by [sxldato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxldato/pseuds/sxldato). 



> So here's a work that's been a long time coming! The first draft was written an entire 14 months ago, back when I had a lot less composition experience. Since then, I've come to accept the fact that pieces can be written for instruments other than solo double bass, and that synthesised instruments are better than not having any kind of aural mockup at all.
> 
> Still, the synthesised instruments aren't exactly ideal - hit me up if you play any of these and want to contribute a part?
> 
> I'm really excited to be working on this again. With any luck, the next instalments will roll out in a lot less time than the first one took.
> 
> See the end notes for a transcription of the text laid under the music. All text other than title and headers is quoted from sxldato's story.

Movement 1 is scored for: Flutes, Oboe, Bb Clarinet, Bassoon, Violin, Viola, Double Bass, and Tuba.

**Author's Note:**

> [Image description: Sheet music with text underlaid.
> 
> Title: Sinfonietta For One Sorrowed  
> Subtitle: by iphis16-17  
> based on 'it looks ugly but it's clean' by sxldato
> 
> Header: I - Strange, Intrusive Tumours
> 
> He’d been ten years old. Nothing had started, not really. Nobody had explained anything to him.  
> He didn’t know how sex worked, the difference between him and other boys.  
> Being called a girl was less offensive and more just straight-up confusing: how could they not tell?  
> It should have been obvious to everyone else. Shouldn’t it have?
> 
> With no prior knowledge about any anatomy besides his own he was floored by what he saw.  
> What other boys had between the delicate flesh of their thighs—he didn’t have that.
> 
> It was foreign and odd. He found himself wanting to tear his gaze from it but also incapable of looking away.  
> That was it. He’d never been able to put a name on it before, but that was what he’d been missing. He knew it.
> 
> He was skinny, frail. His hips didn’t show and his bones masked the gentle slope of his shoulders.  
> Breasts blossomed on his chest.
> 
> They made his stomach turn over and he wanted them gone.  
> Like weeds, like strange, intrusive tumors, they kept growing.
> 
> Bandages were never in limited supply: he turned to those to tether his body down; to lock himself away;  
> to look like other boys. At least he did, until his ribs began to warp under the pressure.
> 
> Ribs were kind of important, and if he was going to live in this body, he needed to take care of it.  
> This was what he was stuck with, and he needed to make it work.]


End file.
